Gridman (SSSS.Gridman)
|-|Primal Fighter= |-|Initial Fighter= |-|Max Gridman= |-|Buster Gridman= |-|Sky Gridman= |-|Full Powered Gridman= |-|True Form= Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | At least 8-B | High 6-A Name: Gridman Origin: SSSS.Gridman Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Hyper-Agent Powers and Abilities: |-|Base / With one Assist Weapon= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Energy Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Transformation, Summoning, Technology Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Dream Manipulation via Grid Kinesis, Statistics Amplification, Water Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Information Analysis, Flight, Danmaku, Homing Attack |-|Full Powered Gridman= All previous abilities, Aura, Electricity Manipulation |-|True Form= All previous abilities, Sealing, Empathic Manipulation, Possibly Mind Manipulation, Restoration via Grid Fixer Punch Attack Potency: City-Block level, (Can generate this amount of energy while running) | At least City-Block level (Should be stronger with all his Assist Weapons combined) | Multi-Continental (His Grid Fixer Punch generated a shockwave that recovered the Earth in five seconds) Speed: Subsonic Travel Speed, Supersonic Attack/Reaction Speed | At least Subsonic Travel Speed, Supersonic Attack/Reaction Speed | At least Subsonic Travel Speed, Sub-Relativistic Attack Speed Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: City-Block Class | At least City-Block Class | Unknown Durability: City-Block level | At least City-Block level | Multi-Continent level Stamina: At least Superhuman Range: At least ten of meters physically, at least hundreds of meters with range attacks | Same as before | At least planetary with ultimate attacks Standard Equipment: Gridman Calibur, Battle Tractor Max, Borr Buster, Sky Vitter Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Base Gridman cant summon all his Assist Weapons at the same time unless he reduces his own size. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Primal Fighter= *'Grid Beam:' A beam fired from the back of the bracer on his left arm, it is powerful enough to destroy a monster in one hit. *'Gridknight Saber Slash:' Gridman generates a golden energy blade from his bracer to slice through his opponent. *'Grid Kinesis:' Gridman can enter the dreams of others and wake them up through his direct or indirect influence. This ability is a means of countering mental attacks. *'Grid Calibur End:' While using the Gridman Calibur, Gridman moves towards his enemy via the thrusters on his back, and slashes with his sword. |-|Max Gridman= *'Max Grid Beam:' An enhanced form of his Grid Beam, it is a beam with a diameter similar to or bigger than Gridman's height, fired from the Battle Tracto Max's clasped hands and shoulder cannons. *'Super Lightning Kick:' Gridman delivers a powerful finisher kick while being boosted by Battle Tracto Max's rocket thrusters. |-|Buster Gridman= *'Guns:' Gridman can use the wheels of Buster Borr to launch rapid-fire bullets, similar to a Gatling gun. *'Forest Extinguisher Missile:' One of Buster Borr's abilities, Gridman can use these to put out fires over a wide area. *'Buster Grid Missile:' Conventional missiles fired from Buster Borr's treads. *'Twin Drill:' The drills of Buster Borr, their default mode is the Driller Mode, and can open up to reveal plasma cannons in Buster Mode. *'Twin Buster Grid Beam:' Buster Gridman's enhanced Grid Beam, fired from the Twin Drills in Buster Mode. |-|Sky Gridman= *'Visor:' Sky Gridman's visor not only allows him to tract targets but its HUD can zoom in, allowing Gridman to see things in greater detail. **'Beam Cannon:' After locking on to an enemy using the visor HUD, Sky Gridman can fire energy beams from both guns on the back thrusters. *'Lucky Smoke Screen:' Smoke bombs fired from the back of the legs, to evade opponents or temporarily blind them. |-|Full Powered Gridman= *'Twin Drill Break:' Gridman fires Buster Borr's Twin Drills as missiles. Despite how they are used, they return to Gridman's shoulders. *'Twin Buster Grid Beam:' Twin Grid Beams fired from the Twin Drills. *'Buster Grid Missile:' Gridman fires a barrage of missiles from Buster Borr's treads. *'Full Power Charge:' Full Powered Gridman holds the Gridman Calibur upwards, charging energy as his armor becomes covered in a golden aura. *'Grid Full Power Finish:' Using the Full Power Charge, Full Powered Gridman covers the Gridman Calibur with a golden aura, which becomes a large beam fired at the enemy. *'Breast Spark:' Gridman fires a green electrical beam from the crystal on his chestplate. |-|True Form= *'Spark Beam:' A series of energy projectiles fired from his left arm. *'Neo Super Conductivity Kick:' Charging his feet with energy, Gridman kicks the opponent. *'Gridknight Saber:' An energy sword conjured from the bracer on his left arm. *'Grid Fixer Beam:' A beam fired from the Tri-Justers, the three blue parts on his chest. It has the special property of undoing damage and healing the hearts of humans. Key: Base / With one Assist Weapon | Full Powered Gridman | True Form Gridman Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Technology Users Category:Size Users Category:Dream Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Water Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Information Users Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Aura Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Armored Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:SSSS.Gridman